Grulla y Tigresa
by LORD WOLF 98
Summary: Grulla se a estado sintiendo raro con su amiga Tigresa pero esta lo nota y decide ayudarlo pero no solo lo ayudara a el...si no que Tigresa tambien se ayudara a ella misma y tambien se quitara un miedo que a tenido durante años...pero que pasa cuando un personaje de el pasado oscuro de grulla regresa por venganza contra este?...sobrevivira?...lean y descubranlo
1. Chapter 1

Descubrimiento

Un dia Mei Ling habia venido de visita en la noche y todas la recibieron con mucho gusto menos grulla quee al parecer no se encontraba en el templo esa noche

"oigan y grulla?…"dijo mei ling

"gracias mei ling me recordaste algo…"

Dijo tigresa corriendo a su habitacion

"que tiene?…"dijo vibora y todos se quedaron con duda hasta el maestro shifu

"no lo se"dijo mono

Luego tigresa salio de la habitacion con una camara de video

"adonde vas hija…"dijo el maestro shifu

"voy al bar todos los sabados en la noche es noche de canto mucha gente va y canta frente a todos y hay uno que me gusta hoir en especial…"dijo tigresa seguiendo caiman luego esta se detubo y los volteo a ver a todos"quieren venir?…"pregunto esta

"claro…"dijeron todos hasta el maestro shifu

Luego llegaron a un bar que parecia de sollo unas semanas luego todos entraron y se sentaron en una mesa cerca del escenario y tigresa enpezo a grabar

"por que venimos decias?"pregunto mantis

"aqua viene gente cantar y hay uno que me gusta mucho hoir…"dijo tigresa

Luego las luces se apagaron y para sorpresa de todos exepto tigresa hay estaba grulla en el escenario con una guitarra

"ese en grulla?…"pregunto el maestro shifu atonito

"todos los sabados viene a tocar y cantar aqu.i…"dijo tigresa grabandolo

"buenas noches esta es una cancion que me gusta llamar Vermillion Part 2"dijo este tocando la guitarra

Grulla:Shee seemed dressed in all of me…

stretched across me shame…

all the torment and the pain…

leaked through and covered me…

id do anything to have her to me safe…

just to have her for myself…

no I don't know what to do…

I don't know what to do…

When She Makes Me Sad…

Y todos compensator a aplaudir ante la vos y la forma en que el maestro grulla cantaba y tocaba la guitarra

Grulla:She is everything to me…

the unrequited dream…

the song that no one sings the unattainable…

she's a myth that I have to believe in…

all I need to make it real is one more reason…

I don't know what to do…

I don't know what to dooooo…

When She Makes Me Sad…

Y la gente seguia impresionada con el maestro hasta sus amigos y su maestro seguian impresionados con la forma en que este cantaba y tocaba

Grulla:But I wont let this build up inside of me…

I wont let this build up inside of me…(x3)

Y este seguia conmobiendo a todos en el bar exepto a los que ya lo habian oido cantar…tigresa entre ellos

Grulla:A catch in me throat…

choke…

Turn in to pieces I wont…

No…

I don't want to be this but…

I wont let this build inside me(wont let this build inside of me)x4

(wont let this build up inside of me)x2

She inst real(wont let this build up inside of me)

I cant make her real(wont let this build up inside of me)

She inst real(wont let this build inside of me)

I cant make hear real(wont let this build up inside of me)

Luego este termino de cantar ys todo el mundo comenzo a gritar y a aplaudir como locos hasta los maestros

"gracias a todos…"dijo grulla dejando la guitarra y saliendo del escenario

Luego este se fue por una bebida

"otro gran espectaculo maestro grulla"dijo un Viejo cerdo

"gracias Fan…tienes agua?"dijo este

"claro toma…"dijo este dandole una bootella de agua

"gracias"dijo este tomandose toda el agua

"felicidades grulla…"dijo tigresa

"gracias ….."dijo al ver a los demas con ella hasta el maestro shifu y mei ling"que-que-que hacen a qui?"dijo este con los ojos muy abiertos

"nada venimos haca con tigresa y para nuestra sorpresa te oimos cantar"dijo mei ling

"hoyeron todo la cancion que cante?"dijo este sonrojandose

"si"dijeron los demas haciendo que grulla se pusiera rojo

"grulla"djo shifu parandose frete a el

"maestro shifu perdoneme es que yo…"decia este

"no digas nada muchacho…cantas muy bien y al parecer tambien tocas guitarra

"tambien toca bajo guitarra electrica y bateria"dijo tigresa

"en fin…escucheme maestro grulla lo dejare tocar tocar a qui si usted promete que este de cantar y tocar esto no afectara su desempeño en el Kung fu…lo promete?"dijo el Viejo panda rojo

"lo prometo…"dijo este hacienda una reverencia

"y no solo tu si los demas decean hacer algo que les guste mucho los dejare si no afecta su Kung Fu…"dijo este volteando a ver a los demas

"gracias maestro shifu"dijeron todos los demas

"gracias maestro"dijo grulla dandole una pequeña sonrisa

"y que haces a qui muchacho ve y canta otra…"dijo el Viejo panda rojo

Y grulla se fue univalent al escenario y todos volvieron a aplaudir luego este agarro su guitarra univalent y un microfono

"gracias esta es una cancion llamada Snuff dedicada y mis amigos a qui presentes"dijo este y todos sus amigos le dieron una sonrisa

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

Una noche inolvidable

Un dia en la noche los 5 furiosos y el guerrero dragon estaban cenando despues de un agotador dia de entrenamiento pero lo que no sabian es que 2 de sus compañeros tendrian un dia que nunca olvidaran

"chicos ya esta lista la cena"dijo po sirviendo la sopa frente los asientos de sus compañeros

"gracias po"dijo mono

"gracias"dijo vibora

"sopa…gracias po"dijo mantis

"gracias"dijo tigresa

"gracias po…pero…no tengo hambre"dijo grulla un poco deprimido

"te sientes bien?"dijo mono

"si…solo que…"dijo mirando de reojo a tigresa"…no tengo hambre"

"seguro?"dijo mantis

"si estoy seguro"dijo este

"seguro que no quieres comer?"dijeron po y vibora

"si estoy bien chicos…si el maestro shifu pregunta diganle que estare afuera…"dijo este saliendo de la cocina

Y en eso mas de rato grulla llega al estanque de lagrimas sagradas luego este se sienta y se quita el sombrero

Era una Hermosa noche y la luna brillaba intensa y hermosamente y en el aire se podia saborear un salado toque lugar perfecto para una declaracion de amor

"(de alguna forma le tengo que decir…)"penso este

"te encuentras bien?…"dijo una voz feminina detras de el

Luego grulla voltea y ve a la persona que nunca esperaria que se preocupara por el

"como te sientes?…"pregunto tigresa caminando hacia el y sentandose a su lado

"…si…estoy bien…"dijo este

"grulla se que algo tienes ya llevas semanas haci…que pasa?…"dijo esta biendolo a la cara

"bueno…te lo dire pero no se lo digas a nadie…ultimamente me siento muy atraido a alguien…"dijo este tapandose la cara

"solo eso?…es todo?…"pregunto esta

"si…es una amiga mia…a mi me parece muy atractiva,fuerte,lista hermosa…"dijo este poniendose rojo como tomate

"ok ok ya entendi…"dijo esta sarcasticamente

"no se que hacer…ademas ella es todo y mas y yo solo soy horrible flacucho estupido Delgado…"decia este

"no te digas haci…"dijo esta con tono de enojo y decepsion

"hoye tranquila yo solo…"dijo este

"grulla tu no eres haci tu eres lindo tierno fuerte listo eres todo eso y mas si yo fuera esa chica daria todo por estar contigo siempre…"dijo esta luego se dio cuenta de lo que habia dicho y esta se tapa la boca y retrocede lo mas que pueda mientras grulla tenia el pico habierto con la cara roja como tigresa"hammm…no quise decir eso lo que yo quise decir fue que la chi…"decia hasta que grulla la beso en los labios tigresa no supo como reaccinar haci que solo se dejo llevar

Duraron haci 1 minuto entero hasta que decidieron separarse para tomar grulla le da un tierno abrazo a tigresa y este decidio hacer que siempre quiso

"te amo tigresa…siempre lo he hecho pero nunca tuvo el valor para decirlo…eres todo lo que habia dicho y mas…y si no me amas yo lo acepto…pero solo quiero que sepas que te amo y siempre lo hare…"dijo este

Luego intento separarse lo cual no puedo al sentir 2 Fuertes y lacios brazos abrazandolo luego este sintio una pequeña humedad en su hombro derecho

"tigresa tu estas?…"dijo impactado

"no sabes cuanto soñe con que me dijieras esas palabras…te amo grulla…"dijo esta con la vos quebrada

Luego se dejaron de abrazar y grulla le dio un pequeño beso a tigresa y esta lo que hiso fue devolverselo

"y yo a ti…"le susurro grulla al oido luego este a la vio a su Hermosa cara con varias lagrimas de felicidad"no llores…te ves mas Hermosa sin las lagrimas…"dijo limpiando su cara

"gracias…"dijo esta sonrojada

"entonces que?…tigresa…aceptarias ser mi novia?…"dijo esta tomando sus 2 manos

"sera un honor…"dijo esta aciendo que los 2 se dieran un apasionado beso

"y los muchachos y el maestro?…que diran de nosotros?…"pregunto grulla

"mientras te tenga a ti no me importa el mundo…"dijo esta recargando su cabeza en su hombro

Mientras tanto en la cocina Shifu estaba cenando con sus students hasta que

"grulla y tigresa no han lleegado…"dijo mono

"y por que no estan aqui con nosotros?"pregunto el Viejo panda rojo

"grulla dijo que no tenia hambre y se fue…"dijo po

"luego tigresa dijo que lo hiria a buscar para saber que le pasa…"continuo vibora

"y luego ya no han venido"finalizo mantis

"hum…que raro…"dijo el maestro shifu

"hola muchachos"dijeron grulla y tigresa al mismo tiempo entrando a la cocina

"chicos por que tardaron tanto?…"pregunto vibora

"tuvimos una muy larga platica…"dijo tigresa

"de que?…"dijeron mono y po al mismo tiempo

"cosas personales…"dijo grulla

"y que tipo de cosas personales?…"pregunto el panda rojo luego este miro a mono con la boca y ojos abiertos como 2 grandes platos

"te encuentras bien mono?…"dijo po

Pero el simio no contesto en ves de eso señalo las manos de nuestros heroes la cual dejo a todos imprecionados menos al maestro shifu que dio una pequeña sonrisa

"GRULLA TIGRESA POR QUE SE TOMAN DE LAS MANOS?…"pregunto mantis

"nada solo estamos haciendo lo que las parejas hacen siempre…"dijo grulla

"TE REFIERES A QUE TU Y TIGRESA SON…?"dijo mono

"novios?…"pregunto tigresa con una sonrisa"deejmos que sto lo responda…"dijo tigresa dandole un pequeño beso a grulla en el pico

"hasta que se confesaron los 2..."dijo el maestro shifu dandoles una pequeña sonrisa

"a que se refiere con eso maestro?…"pregunto grulla

"jovenes students les voy a confesar algo…yo y el maestro Oogway siempre supimos que habia algo mas que amistad entre ustedes 2 todo el tiempo…es mas el maestro Oogway me habia dicho que tubo una vicion de ustedes 2 confesandose su amor en una noche con una luna muy Hermosa y resplandeciente…una noche como esta"dijo el maestro shifu haciendo que ambos maestros se ruborizaran como tomates mientras los demas daban una pequeña risita

"grulla y tigresa los 2 juntos bajo un arbol besandose…"cantaban los demas

"hosea que siempre supo que yo y tigresa estariamos juntos tarde o temprano?…"pregunto grulla

"si…"dijo este comiendo sopa

"y por que no nos lo habia dicho antes?…"pregunto tigresa

"el maestro Oogway me dijo que esto era algo que debian resolver ustedes solos o todo se estropearia…"dijo este parandose y caminando hasta estar frente a los 2 students"y si preguntan sobre su relacion estoy de acuerdo con lo suyo…"dijo este caminando hasta la puerta luego esta se detuvo y dio media vuelta para ver a sus 2 students un poco impresionados"solo recuerden usar proteccion…"dijo esta haciendo que ambos se pusieran rojos como tomate mientras los demas reian a carcajadas

"MAESTRO SHIFU!…"gritaron los 2 students a todo pulmon

FIN


	3. Chapter 3

Problemas de pareja

Ya han pasado 2 meses desde que grulla y tigresa se confesaron lo que sentian entre ellos pero en el segundo mes ya habian tenido varios problemas de pareja…problemas muy feos

"NO HIRE GRULLA YA TE LO DIJE!…"se hoian los gritos de tigresa

"vamos tigresa solo vamos al desfile que tiene de malo?…"decia grulla

"QUE YO ODIO LOS DESFILES!…"gritaba esta dentro de su cuarto con grulla adentro

"solo hiremos a un desfile toda la aldea va a hir hasta nuestros amigos…"decia este

"YO NO VOY A HIR!…"griitaba esta

"ESTA BIEN NO HIREMOS AL PUTO DESFILE!…CONTENTA?"grito este saliendo del cuarto

"GRULLA!…ESPERA GRULLA!…"gritaba esta para luego comenzar a llorar

Mientras en la cocina ya hacian hay todos hasta el maestro shifu mientras hoian la discucion de sus amigos

"cada dia la relacion de los 2 se pone peor…"dijo vibora

"lo se ayer en la noche me dormi tarde por una discucion entre ellos 2..."djo mantis adormilado

"a mi tambien…"dijeron mono y po

"esto no esta bien debemos hacer algo…"dijo po

"no creo que voy a decir esto pero po tiene razon debemos hacer algo…"dijo el Viejo panda rojo

"vibora tu ve con tigresa y po tu ve con grulla y hagan que reflexionen"dijo mono

"QUE!…POR QUE NOSOTROS!…"pregunto vibora

"por que ustedes 2 son los mas cercanos a grulla y tigresa y nosotros solo lo arruinariamos…"dijo mantis mientras mono acentia con la cabeza

"pero nosotros….maestro digales que nos ayuden…"dijo po

"lamento decirlo pero tienen razon ustedes 2 son los mas cercanos a ese par haci que vayan ahora…"dijo el panda rojo

"pero maestro…"dijeron al mismo tiempo

"VAYAN CON ELLOS SI NO QUIEREN ENTRENAMIENTO EXTRA TODO EL MES!…"grito este y vibora y po salieron disparados a buscar a sus amigos

"funciono…"dijo mono alegremente mientras mantis y el maestro shifu daban una pequeña risa de victoria

Mientras tanto con tigresa

Esta aun estaba llorando acostada en su cama con una almohada sobre la cabeza

"(que hise yo para que me gritara haci…que…)"pensaba esta mientras lloraba

Luego la puerta se hoyo y tigresa salio disparada luego la abrio y

"grulla yo…"dijo pero se dio cuenta de que hera vibora"ah…vibora que haces aqui?…"pregunto esta limpiandose las lagrimas

"bueno queria hablar contigo…puedo pasar?…"pregunto esta

"claro adelante…"dijo esta

Mientras tanto con grulla

Este ya hacia en el arbol de melocoton sagrado mientras se tapaba la cara con su ala despues este hoyo un ruido atras y este salio disparado

"tigresa yo lo…"dijo para ver a po"ah…hola po…"dijo este con lagrimas casi brotandoles por los ojos"que necesitas?…"dijo este sentandose en una roca

"necesito hablar contigo…puedo?…"dijo este

"claro…por que no?"dijo este

"PERO EL TIENE LA CULPA!…SI NO HIBIERA INSISTIDO TANTO EN HIR AL MALDITO DESFILE NADA DE ESTO HUBIERA PASADO!…"grito esta tapandose la cara

"pero tu tambien te lo tomaste muy apecho…el solo queria salir para que tu y el se divirtieran en el desfile…sin ofender tigresa pero si yo fuera tu trataria de mejorar un poco su relacion…"y al decir esto tigresa le lanza una Mirada de muerte

"INSINUAS QUE MI RELACION CON TIGRESA ESTA MAL?…"grito grulla mientras po esquiva una patada de grulla

"no amigo lo que yo quiero decir es que tu y tigresa necesitan resolver sus problemas es todo…"dijo este esquivando otra patada

"ah…con que ahora me dices que hacer en mi relacion…"dijo tigresa mientras vibora esquiva otro de sus golpes

"no lo que yo quero decir es que ultimamente han peleado mucho y necesitan llevarse mejor es todo…"dijo esta esquivando otro ataque

"ahora insinuas que debo hacer y que no…"dijo grulla golpeando a po en la cara

"no yo solo quiero hacer que reflexiones sobre lo suyo…"dijo po sovando su frente

"DICES QUE DEBEMOS TERMINAR?…"dijo esta sosteniendo a vibora de la cola y cargandola

"no es que ultimamente pelean tanto que no nos dejan hacer nada en paz y necesitan llevarse mejor…"dijo esta mientras tigresa cerraba su puño

"DICES QUE LO NUESTRO LES MOLESTA?…"dijo golpeando a po en el suelo

"no quiero decir que necesitan disculparse el uno al otro y pelear menos…"dijo este mientras grulla lo sostenia del cuello

"-suspiro-…tienes razon…perdoname por golpearte…"dijo tigresa acomo dando a vibora en el suelo

"no hay problema amiga yo tambien hubiera hecho lo mismo si me hubieran dicho todo eso…"dijo esta tocando su hombro

"pero como pedirle perdon?…de seguro ya no querra verme despues de como la trate…"dijo grulla sentandose y comensando a llorar

"tranquilisate amigo de seguro ella te perdonara…"dijo po dandole unas palmadas en la espalda

"como estas tan segura?…"dijo tigresa llorando mientras se recargaba contra la pared

"si te ama te perdonara…"dijo esta al lado de su amiga

"gracias po eres un gran amigo…"dijo este secandose las lagrimas

"no hay de que…bueno te dejo solo para que pienses en que hacer para pedirle perdon…"dijo este alejandose de ese lugar

"te lo agradesco…."dijo tigresa mientras vibora salia del cuarto"de alguna forma tengo que pedirle perdon…"dijo esta tocando su barbillla

Luego en la noche tigresa despues de todo lo ocurrido si habia hido al desfile este desfile era muy lindo e impresionante habia dragones chinos cohetes bailes y muchas otras cosas mientras tigresa veia el desfile esta decidio hir a comer algo y justo antes de entrar a un restaurante del Sr. Ping esta choca accidental mente con un tipo alto y Delgado que tambien hiba a entrar al restaurante

"perdoneme señor yo no…"decia pero esta se quedo congelada al ver con quien habia chocado

"tigresa?…"dijo grulla impactado parandose y luego ayudandole a su media naranja

"hola…grulla…"dijo esta con pena

"escucha yo…"dijeron al mismo tiempo sonrojandose

"tu primero…"dijo grulla

"no insisto tu primero…"dijo tigresa

"las damas primero…"

"no gracias tu primero…"

"los 2 al mismo tiempo…"dijo grulla y justo antes de hablar

"chicos que hacen a qui?…"dijo un voz muy conocida la voz de

"po?…"dijo la pareja al mismo tiempo

"que haces aqui?…"pregunto grulla

"yo estoy ayudando a mi papa con el restaurante pero me dijo que si quiero fuera a ver el desfile…"dijo este

"estonces vas al desfile ahora?…"pregunto tigresa

"si por eso estoy saliendo…"dijo este

"ho perdon…"dijeron grulla y tigresa quitandose para que po pasara

Luego despues de que se fue po

"quieres comer algo?…"se dijeron al mismo tiempo

"me encantaria…"dijo tigresa entrando junto a grulla all restaurante lleno de gente y la gente al ver a los maestros todos ellos les hicieron una reverencia

Luego de unos segundos de estar sentados llega el Sr. Ping

"puedo…ha…maestra tigresa maestro grulla es un honor tenerlos en mi restaurante…y los demas?…"dijo este al verlos solos

"de hecho solo yo y tigresa venimos solos a comer algo…"dijo este quitandose el sombrero

"hoooo…algo haci como…una cita?…"dijo este

"no solo venimos a comer es todo…"dijo tigresa

"claro…y que quieren de comer?…"dijo este

"yo una sopa de fideos y panes de frijol por favor"dijo este

"yo igual"dijo tigresa

"de acuerdo"dijo este entrando a la cocina

Hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta que

"escucha yo…"dijeron al mismo tiempo sonrojandose

"tu primero…"dijo grulla

"no tu…"dijo tigresa

"insisto…"grulla

"yo igual…"tigresa

"las mujeres son primero…"grulla

"los 2 al mismo tiempo…"tigresa

"yo…"decian hasta que

"aqui esta la orden para la feliz pareja…"dijo este en voz alta haciendo que todos se callaran y vieran a los maestros con asombro

"gracias?…"dijeron los 2 sonrojados

"si necesitan algo mas avisenme estoy para serviles"dijo el Sr. Ping pasando a otra mesa

Despues la gente dejo de prestar atencion a los maestro y se dispusieron otra ves a comer

Hubo un gran e incomodo silencio durante toda la comida hasta que

"tigresa necesito hablar contigo…"dijo este y toda la gente los volteo a ver"en privado…"dijo y todos volvieron a su comida

"claro…pero donde?…"dijo esta

"vayamos afuera…"

"ok…Sr. Ping…"djo esta y este inmediatemente llego con estos

"digame maestra tigresa…"dijo este

"ya nos tenemos que hir…"dijo grulla poniendose su sombrero"cuanto va a ser?"

"ho no ustedes son parte de los 5 furiosos y son amigos de mi hijo esta va por la casa"dijo este

"gracias"dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

"esperen…"dijo el Sr. Ping

"diganos…"dijo grulla

"se que esto es imbadir su espacio pero en toda la noche desde que llegaron hay discuciones de si ustedes 2 son pareja…es cierto eso?"dijo este en voz Baja

"pues vera Sr. Ping…"dijo tigresa viendo a grulla y este acintio con la cabeza"…si lo somos"

"si lo son?…lo sabia…"dijo este

"pero Sr. Ping prometa que no selo dira a nadie"dijo esta

"lo juro por mi vida y la de po…"dijo este

"gracias…"dijo grulla

Luego se fueron estos a un callejon vacio

"que es lo que me querias decir?…"dijo esta

Luego grulla se da media vuelta y abraza a tigresa tiernamente

"perdoname…"dijo este"…no debi tratarte haci…lo siento amor…"dijo este

Luego tigresa tambien lo abraza tiernamente

"la que deberia pedir disculpas soy yo…ultimamente te trato de la forma mas horrible posible…"dijo esta y los dos rompieron el abrazo luego estos se dieron un apasionado beso

"las parejas no Deben pelear haci"dijeron al mismo tiempo

"AAAAAAAAuuuuuuuuuuh…que lindo…"dijeron unas voces muy familiares

"MUCHACHOS!…"dijeron estos sonrojandose al ver a todos sus amigos viendolos con caras picaras hasta el maestro shifu y el Sr. Ping

"que hacen aqui?…"dijo grulla

"po nos dijo que los vio juntos hace rato y nos habiso y decidimos venir a ver que paso con lo suyo…"dijo mono

"PO…"dijo la pareja con enojo

"hijo si yo fuera tu corriera…"dijo el Sr. Ping

"y quien dijo que po sera el unico al que vamos a golpear?…"dijo grulla

Luego el resto de la compañia se miro con caras asustadas y todos salieron corriendo de hay

"y ahora que?…los perseguimos?…"dijo tigresa

"no…dejalos…lo que quiero es pasar el resto de la noche con mi chica"dijo grulla abrazando a tigresa de las caderas

"y yo con mi hombre"dijo besandolo en los labios (pico)

Y luego se fueron a disfrutar el resto del desfile

Saludos soy Slipknoymaggot les agradesco a todos los que han leido y siguen leyendo esta historia les doy muchas gracias y les mando un gran abrazo…eso es todo Slipknoymaggot se despide XD


	4. Chapter 4

En la mañana el maestro shifu estaba dirigiendose a los cuartos de sus 6 estudiantes y al llegar al pasillo

"Buenos dias maestro"dijeron todos sus alumnos exepto

"tigresa grulla…"dijo el maestro sin hoirlos

"los levantamos?…"pregunto po

"no dejenlos…si quieren vuelvan a dormir les dare hoy un dia libre…"dijo este caminando al cuarto de grulla"grulla hoy…"dijo pero este no estaba en su cuarto"estudiantes grulla Volvio ayer del desfile?"pregunto el Viejo maestro

"si ayer vimos que volvio junto con tigresa"dijo vibora

"no esta en su cuarto…le preguntare a tigresa donde esta…"dijo este caminando al cuarto de tigresa luego al habrir la puerta"tigresa tu…"dijo y se quedo con la boca y los ojos bien abirtos

"que pasa maestro?"pregunto mono

Luego el maestro shifu cerro la puerta rapidamente

"cuando tigresa despierte diganles que la espero a ella y a grulla y en salon de heroes lo mas rapido posible…"dijo este con un pequeño toque de enojo en su voz

"por que maestro que…"decia po

"solo diganle cuando despierte…"dijo el panda rojo alejandose de los cuartos

"que vio el maestro shifu que se enojo tanto?"pregunto mantis

"no lo se pero yo quiero saber…"dijo vibora

"yo tambien"dijo el resto

Y al abrir la puerta vieron la ropa de grulla y tigresa tirada en el piso y a estos 2 acostados en la cama desnudos y al parecer grulla tenia abrazada a tigresa con el ala deracha tapandole el pecho y tigresa paresia tener una sonrisa en su cara

"mejor hay que hirnos…"dijo po en voz Baja saliendo y cerrando la puerta junto con los demas

"no puedo creer que hayan hecho eso…"dijo mono en el corredor

"ya veo por que se enojo el maestro shifu…"dijo mantis

"si pero pensemos como los va atratar y que castigo les va a dar despues de esto…"dijo vibora haciendo que todos traguen saliva

"los muchachos estan muertos…"dijo po

"si pero tenemos que ayudarlos po"dijo vibora

"muchachos hablemos en otro lugar para no despertar a la parejita"dijo mantis y todos hacintieron con la cabeza y se fueron a la cocina

30 minutos despues

En el cuarto de tigresa esta se estaba levantando y noto a grulla atras de ella

"grulla despierta…"dijo esta levantando a grulla

"Buenos dias amor…"dijo grulla levantandose y viendo la cara de tigresa

"Buenos dias cariño…"dijo tigresa

"cambiemosnos y bamos a desayunar no?"dijo grulla

Luego tigresa le da un beso en el pico

"claro"dijo recogiendo su ropa y empezando a cambiarse igual que grulla

Luego despues de cambiarse salieron hacia afuera y no habia nadie luego estos se fueron hacia la cocina y alli estaban todos desayunando

"muchachos y el maestro shifu?"pregunto grulla sentandose en la mesa al lado de tigresa

"dijo que hoy teniamos el dia libre…"le contesto vibora y po al mismo tiempo sonrojandose

"enserio?…"pregunto grulla

"…si y dijo que los queria ver a ti y a tigresa en el salon de los heroes…"continuo mono

"…para antes del medio dia"finalizo mantis

"ok…yo y grulla hiremos con el despues de desayunar"dijo tigresa

Y como dijo tigresa ella y grulla fueron al salon de heroes donde ya hacia un furioso maestro shifu aunque no lo pareciera y cuando entraron todos los sirvientes salieron y cerraron las puertas

"maestro shifu por que los sir…"deca grulla

"CALLA!…"le grito el maestro haciendo que grulla retrocediera

"maestro shifu por que…"decia tigresa

"hija mia por favor guarda silencio…"dijo enojado"Y TU GRULLA NO PUEDO CREES QUE TE HAYAS TIRADO A MI HIJA EN ESTE SAGRADO LUGAR…"dijo este a todo pulmon

"maestro shifu le juro que yo no…"decia

"CALLATE!…DESPUES DE ENTRENARTE ALIMENTARTE Y DEJADO QUEDARTE AQUI ME LO AGRADECES ACIENDOLE COSAS A MI HIJA EN MI CASA Y FRENTE A MIS NARICES?…ESO NO ES SER UN GUERRERO ESTOY MUY DECEPCIONADO DE TI GRULLA…"dijo este

"SHIFU BASTA!…"grito tigresa

"tigresa acaso tu…?"decia este impactado al ser la primera vez que su hija le hable haci y en ese tono

"grulla no tuvo la idea de hacer esto…"dijo bajando la cabeza y dejando caer unas lagrimas"la tube yo…"dijo esta dejando al maestro shifu impactado

"pero tigresa por que…?"dijo el panda rojo

"fue ayer…empeze a beber y grulla me dijo que no me exediera y no le hice caso…luego cuando volvimos le di la idea a grulla pero este no queria hasta que logre combenserlo…"dijo esta tapandose la cara y empezando a llorar y grulla al ver esto seva a su lado y la braza

"tranquila amor…todo estara bien…y si necesito dejar el palacio para no verte sufrir lo hare con gusto tigresa estoy dispuesto a hacer todo por ti"dijo este mientras tigresa lloraba en su hombro

"no…no te hiras del palacio…"dijo el maestro shifu"y tampoco los castigare…"dijo este dejando a grulla y a tigresa impactados

"pero por que?"dijo grulla

"se nota que se aman el uno al otro…que tipo de padre seria si le rompo el Corazon a mi hija…"dijo este alejandose"se pueden hir"dijo mientras los 2 se abrasaron

Mientras tanto con los otros

Estos se encontraban en la cocina aun desayunando pero todos ellos parecian preocupados por sus amigos

"que creen que les va a hacer el maestro shifu?…"pregunto mono

"no lo se"dijeron po y vibora

"pues yo creo que el maestro shifu va a castrar a grulla"dijo mantis

"jajajajajajajajajajajaja"empezaron a reir todos

"de que rien?"dijo una voz feminina

"tigresa estas bien"dijo víbora abrazando a su amiga

"si estoy bien…"dijo esta mientras víbora la seguía abrazando

"grulla"dijo po mantis y mono tirándolo al piso

"pero que…?"dijo grulla en el suelo

"sándwich"dijo mono y este y mantis se tiraron hasta ellos

"sigo yo"dijo o saltando

"no no no no…"dijeron todos pero igual po los aplasto a todos

"mis pulmones"dijo grulla con todo el mundo arriba de el

"chicos ya lo van a dejar sin aire"dijo víbora y todos se quitaron y yudaron a grulla a pararse

"POR QUE RAYOS HICIERON ESO?"dijo este

"pensamos que el maestro shifu les hiba a hacer algo…"dijo po

"no nos hiso nada chicos no se preocupen"dijo tigresa

"por que no?"pregunto mono

"luego les contamos…"dijo grulla

**Saludos soy Slipknotmaggot lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en subir este capitulo pero he estado ocupado con otra historia lo que me recuerda que les pido por favor que lean The Ligth and the Darkness (si quieren) y recuerden opinar o mandar criticas (solo si quieren) bueno creo que es todo me despido CUIDENSE**


	5. Chapter 5

Ya habían pasado 7 meses desde que el maestro shifu había perdonado a grulla y a tigresa por lo que habían hecho

Una noche en halloween para ser exactos estos estaban en el mismo bar donde habían oído cantar a grulla por primera vez hace casi un año atrás y grulla había convencido a varios de sus amigos del Lee-Da en venir y tocar una canción para ese dia

Y ahí estaban los 5 en la misma mesa donde lo vieron por primera vez…po tenia un disfraz de frankestein y le quedaba muy ven para su tamaño, víbora tenia un disfraz de vampiro con una pequeña capa rojo en la parte trasera del cuello con esmalte y pintura negra y sangre falsa en los labios, mono se vistió de Freddy crueger, mantis al ser pequeño solo se puso una manta para ser un fantasma y tigresa se había vestido de bruja con un vestido largo y negro como su sombrero de punta y se había pintada la cara de verde para entrar más al personaje shifu también estaba con ellos pero él no se disfrazo solo se fue con su ropa normal

"me pregunto de que va a ser la canción"dijo po

"no lo se grulla me había dicho que como es halloween hiban a tocar una de rock"dijo tigresa

"estas segura tigresa?"pregunto mono

"si"

Luego las luces se apagaron menos una que estaba apuntando al escenario y un cerdo vestido de zombie se para en el escenario donde estaba la luz para ser exacto

"muy damas y caballeros y ahora para comenzar la noche los primeros en tocar serán bullet for my valentine que han decidido tocar esta noche…y aquí los tienen"dijo el cerdo corriendo del escenario

Luego las luces se prendieron y se dejaron ver 6 lobos 2 zorros a mei-ling y a grulla en el escenario

Un lobo estaba en la batería y tenia puesta una máscara blanca con un rombo en cada ojo y al parecer tenia una peluca, otro lobo que estaba en una mesa con un tipo de piano eléctrico y varios tipos de botones tenia puesto una mascara que le cubría toda la cabeza de clavos, otro lobo que estaba en la guitarra electrica tenia puesto una mascara de hierro que le larga con líneas en la boca y algunos tornillos, otro que estaba en un tipo de mesa con varios tambores tenia puesto una mascara de un payaso con la cara vendada y varias manchas de sangre, y el ultimo lobo tenia puesto una mascara de calavera era el dj luego uno de los zorros estaba en el bajo con una mascara con la cara deformada y el otro zorro estaba en otra mesa de tambores con una mascara gris y una naris larga del mismo color mientras mei-ling que estaba en otra guitarra tenia puesta una mascara blanca con líneas abajo y sobre los ojos y un tipo de boca pintada en esta y por ultimo grulla era el canatante con una mascara de jocki de metal ajustada para la forma de su cabeza y su pico

"muy bien gracias a todos por venir somos bullet for my valentine y la primera canción que vamos a tocar se llama wait and bleed…"dijo y este y todos se prepararon para tocar

(ha y si se preguntan bullet for my valentine es una banda que me halle en otro dia y si se preguntan de donde las mascaras que puse dio busquen a Slipknot de las cuales la siguiente canción es de ellos wait and bleed búsquenla en youtube como wait and bleed original cut)

Grulla:I've felt the hate rise up in me…

Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves…

I wonder out where you cant see…

Inside my shell I Wait and Bleed…

Cantaba mientras la gente aplaudia luego este aumento la velocidad

Grulla:I've felt the hate rise up in me…

Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves…

I wonder out where you cant see…

Inside me shell I Wait and Bleed…

Y todos empezaron a tocar hasta el dj y el de el piano electrico y todos aplaudian

Grulla:GOOD BYE!

I Wipe It Off On Tile, The Light Is Brighter This Time…

Everything Is 3d Blasphemy…

My Eyes Are Red And Gold The Hair Is Standing Straight Up…

This Is Not The Way I Picture In Me…

I CANT CONTROL ME SHAKES…

How The Hell Did

I Get Her?

Something About This So Very Wrong…

I Wish I Didn't Like This…

It Is A Dream Or A Memory?

Grulla:I've felt the hate rise up in me…

Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves…

I wonder out where you cant see…

Inside me shell I Wait and Bleed…

Cantaba este y tocaban estos y todos aplaudian con emocion

Grulla:GET OUTTA MY HEAD CUZ I DON'T NEED THIS

Why I Didn't I See This?

Im A Victim-Manchurian Candidate…

I HAVE SINNED BY JUST…

Making Me Mind Up And Taken Your Breath Away…

Cantaba y todos se emocionaban hasta los chicos

Grulla:I've felt the hate rise up in me…

Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves…

I wonder out where you cant see…

Inside me shell I Wait and Bleed…

I've felt the hate rise up in me…

Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves…

I wonder out where you cant see…

Inside me SHELL I WAIT AND BLEED…

Seguia cantando y todos se hicieron bola alrededor del escenario

Grulla:GOOD BYEEE!

You Haven't Learned A Thing…

I Haven't Changed A Thing…

Me Flesh Wash In My Bones…

The Pain Was Always Free…

You Haven't Learned Thing…

I Haven't Changed A Thing…

My Flesh Was In My Bonees…

The Pain Was Always FREE…

Y todos estaban como locos alrededor del escenario

Grulla:I've felt the hate rise up in me…

Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves…

I wonder out where you cant see…

Inside me shell I Wait and Bleed…

I've felt the hate rise up in me…

Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves…

I wonder out where you cant see…

Inside me SHELL I WAIT AND BLEED…!

AND IT WAITS FOR YOU!

Y estos terminaron de tocar y todos aplaudieron y gritaron

"muchas gracias a todos"dijo grulla y el y todos salieron del escenario

Luego abajo grulla llega con sus amigos y tigresa ba y leda un beso

"gran canción"dijo mono dándole un golpe en el hombro

"si muy buena"dijo víbora

"suenas muy bien…pareciera que ya tienes experiencia tocando con tus amigos"dijo po

"tienes razón"dijo mantis saltando al hombro de po

"bueno yo y los muchachos…"decía este

"grulla"dijo una voz masculina y grulla voltea y ve al lobo guitarrista"parado frente a el luego este extendió su mano y el y grulla se dieron un apretón de pata y ala"cantas bien amigo…pareciera que no has dejado tu poder vocal desde que te fuiste de la banda"

"ya me conoces…me gusta algo y no lo dejo nunca"dijo este viendo al resto de los ntegrantes caminando hacia alla"les agradesco mucho que Allan venido hasta haca"

"no hay problema eres nuestro amigo y el primer y único vocalista de la banda"dijo mei-ling

Luego llega el mismo cerdo que los presento

"ustedes…podrían tocar otra vez?...una de las bandas que hiban a tocar decidió no tocar a ultima hora y necesitamos que alguien mas toque por ellos…tocarían otra vez?"dijo el cerdo y todos intercambiaron miradas luego todos se sonrieron el uno al otro

"claro"dijo grulla y todos asintieron con la cabeza

Luego estos fueron camino al escenario y las luces se apagaron nuevamente y cuando se prendieron todos estaban nuevamente en sus lugares y todos dieron un grito por verlos otra vez tocar

"gracias a todos esta es una canción llamada Dead Memories"dijo este y todos empezaron a tocar

(dead memories es de slipknot también si se preguntan la cancion

Grulla:sitting and the dark I acnt forget…ever now I realise the time ill never get…

Another story of the bitter pills of fate

I cant go back again…I cant go back again…

But you asked me love and I did…traded mi emotions for a contract to commit…

And when I got away I only got so far…

The other me is dead…I her his voice inside me head…

And we where never alive…and we wont be born again…

But ill never survive…

With dead memories in my heart…dead memories in my heart…dead memories in myyy hearth…

You told me love you and I did…tied my soul in to a knot and got me to submit…so when I got away I only kept in my scars…the other mi is gone…now I don't now where I belong…and we where never alive…and I wont be born again…but ill never survive…

Y la hente seguia impresionada con esta banda

Grulla:With dead memories in my heart…dead memories in my heart…dead memories in my hearth…dead memories in my hearth…

Y luego se mei-ling comenzo un solo de guitarra

Grulla:Dead visions in your name…dead fingers in my veins…

Deda memories in my hearth…dead memories in my hearth…dead memories in my hearth…dead memories in my hearth…

Y luego todos comenzaron a aplaudirles y bajaron nuevamente del escenario

Luego de un rato los mei-ling y los demás lobos y zorros se fueron del lugar y grulla y sus amigos estaban bagando por la aldea para ver que encontraban pero por alguna extraña razón grulla estaba muy timido y callado y este hiba caminando muy cerca de tigresa

"miren chicos una casa del terror"dijo po emocionado

"maestro shifu podemos hir?...si quiere nos puede acompañar?"dijo víbora

"bueno…esta bien…"dijo este y todos se emocionaron

"chicos vayan ustedes yo tengo que hacer cosas muy importantes…"dijo grulla

"seguro?...o será que tienes miedo?..."dijo mantis y todos rieron

"no tengo miedo…tengo que hacer cosas importantes…tigresa puedes venir un momento conmigo?"dijo grulla tomandola de la mano

"que pasa?"pregunto esta dudosa

"tengo que ensenarte algo muy importante"dijo este

"claro…ustedes adelántense chicos"dijo tigresa y grulla la guio hasta fuera de la aldea

Luego de un rato estos se encontraban cerca de un lago y grulla se quitola mascara y este estaba rojo como tomate

"que pasa grulla?"dijo este acercándose a este

"sabes que la vida es corta y la tenemos que vivir hasta el limite todos los días y estar con las personas que amamos siempre no?..."dijo este muy rojo

"claro"dijo este y grulla saco una cajita azul de su bolsillo y se inco delante de tigresa y esta se quedo impresionada"grulla acaso tu…?"dijo esta con lagrimas casi brotándole por los ojos

"tigresa…eres la mujer mas bella y noble que he conocido y la persona que mas he amado en toda mivida…te amo…tigresa…aceptarías casarte conmigo?"dijo este abriendo la caja con un anillo de compromiso con un pequeño diamante en el anillo mientras tigresa lloraba de la alegría

"yo…yo…acepto…"dijo tigresa mientras grulla dejaba caer una lagrima y se paraba y se abrazaban para luego darse un apasionado beso y luego estos comenzaron a acercarse mas y mas

Luego de 2 horas estos vuelven con los demás y shifu estaba furioso ya que habían dicho que no hiban a tardar y cuando volvieron

"POR QUE TARDARON TANTO?"dijo este y grulla y tigresa se dieron una sonrisa

"por que están tan felices?"dijo po extrañado

"pero que tienes en la mano tigresa?"pregunto víbora con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro y apuntando la pata derecha de tigresa

"que? Esto?"pregunto esta ensenándoles el anillo a todos

Y luego todos los furiosos se les lanzaron a estos mientras shifu los veía con felicidad

Luego todos se pararon

"felicidades grulla…estoy feliz por ti"dijo po abrazandolo con todas tus fuerzas

"felicidades amiga"dijo víbora dándole un abrazo a tigresa

"tigresa grulla"dijo shifu y todos se callaron y la pareja se puso frente a el maestro"haci que…se van a casar sin mi vendicion?"pregunto este picaro

"maestro shifu perdón es que yo…"decía grulla

"tranquilo…solo les quiero decir que tienen mi vendicion…felicidades"dijo este y los 2 comenzaron a abrazar a el maestro shifu

Y luego todos se fueron a disfrutar el resto de ;a noche mientras que lo que no sabían es que una figura misteriosa los estaba viendo desde un árbol con una maligna sonrisa

"bien grulla…disfruta de toda esta felicidad mientras puedas por que esta se acabara pronto…mi hijo…"dijo riendo malignamente

**Hola soy otra vez yo Slipknotmaggot espero y les haya gustado este capitulo y les recuerdo que opinen sobre esta historia y que lean The Ligth and the Darkness (y les recuerdo que solo si quieren) gracias a todos los que aun siguen leyendo esta buena historia…eso es todo me despido CUIDENSE**


	6. Chapter 6

Ya habia pasaso 1 mes desde que grulla le comprometio matrimonio a tigresa y todos sus amigos estaban entuciasmados con la boda

Un dia en la mañana tigresa se encontraba sentada cerca de el árbol de melocotón sagrado y raramente se miraba un poco gorda y esta estaba sentada pensando en un nombre para alguien especial

"amor…"dijo grulla sentándose a su lado

"hola grulla"dijo esta recargándose en el hombro de grulla

"como sigue el bebe?"dijo este mirándola a sus ojos

"no te preocupes el esta bien"dijo esta tocando su vientre

"me alegro…aun no puedo creer que vayamos a ser padres…y en tan poco tiempo"dijo este abrazandola

"lo se yo también aun no lo puedo creer pero aquí están las pruebas…"dijo tocando su vientre nuevamente

"y ya te decidiste que nombre tendrá?"dijo este mirándola con intriga

"no lo se pero aun nos quedan 8 meses para decidir no hay que apresurarse"dijo esta parándose

"a donde vas?"dijo este

"voy a ver que hacen los demás…quieres venir?"dijo esta parándose antes de bajar las ecaleras

"no gracias…ve tu si quieres"dijo este tapándose la cara del sol con su sombrero

"si insiste"dijo este alejándose del lugar

Luego de un rato grulla se encontraba dormido en el árbol de melocotón hasta que sintió que alguien le quito el sombrero y este despertó al instante

"chicos denme mi…"dijo viendo a un tipo con una capucha negra y sosteniendo el sombrero de grulla con su garra blanca"…imposible…tu…tu estas muerto…"dijo este alejándose con miedo en su rostro

"hola…hijo…"dijo este soltando el sombrero"cuanto tiempo ha pasado?...12 anos?"dijo este acercándose a grulla

"no…tu…TU ESTAS MUERTO!"grito este poniéndose en posición de defensa

"eso es lo que tu crees…pero no fue haci…"dijo este extendiendo sus brazos que al parecer tenían un pelaje blanco

"que quieres?..."dijo este mientras rodeaba el árbol de melocotón sagrado

"que no es obvio?...vine por ti hijo mio"dijo mientras los 2 rodeaban el árbol de melocotón sagrado

"yo ya no soy tu hijo…"dijo grulla sacando unas plumas cuchilla(como las de lord shen) en sus 2 alas

"hijo no me sigas rompiendo el corazón…ven y hulle con tu padre…todo será como antes…incluso mejor…solo tienes que…"

"lárgate de mi vista…o si no…"dijo este deteniéndose y mirando al suelo con la cara palida

"o si no que…me mataras como lo hacias con los demás?...deja esos pensamientos de bondad y de kung fu y ven con tu padre…no querras que le pase nada a esa tal tigresa o si?..."dijo este y grulla le dirijio una mirada de odio

"no te atrevas"dijo este poniéndose en posición de combate

"si no quieres que le pase algo hulle del palacio de jade…"dijo este dándose la vuelta

"nunca…"dijo mirándolo con odio

"bueno…quisa necesites una motivación"dijo este dándole una patada a grulla en el cara lanzándolo haci el palacio mientras este lo dio un salto al aire

Mientras con los furiosos

Estos y el maestro shifu se encontraban meditando en el patio hasta que grulla cayo sobre po alertando a todos

"grulla que te pasa?...por que atacas a po?"dijo víbora empujándolo bruscamente

"hoye no le hagas daño"dijo tigresa

"grulla exijo saber que esta pasando"dijo shifu viendo a grulla en el suelo escupiendo sangre

Luego el supuesto padre de grulla cae en una pared de pie

"exijo hablar con el maestro shifu"dijo este lanzándose y callendo frente a los furiosos haciendo que todos se pusieran en posición de combate

"que es lo que quiere?"dijo este mirándolo fijamente

"vine a llevarme a crane…"dijo este y todos voltearon a ver a grulla con confusión

"que le hace pensar que se lo puede llevar?"dijo shifu molesto

"por que crane…es mi hijo…"dijo y todos se sorprendieron

**Saludos soy Slipknoymaggot espero y les haya gustado este capitulo tanto como me gusto a mi hacerlo y les recuerdo que opinen(si quieren o no) y que los invito a leer mi historia The Ligth and the Darkness (solo si quieren no)y creo que es todo…me despido CUIDENSE**


	7. Chapter 7

"que fue lo que dijo?..."decía shifu impresionado nadie sabia nadie de la familia de grulla por que este nunca quiso hablar de esta y ahora un ser extraño viene y dice ser su padre

"ya me hoyo…yo soy el padre de grulla…o que grulla nunca les conto sobre mi?…"dijo este viéndolos a todos y luego viendo a grulla parándose con dificultad"nunca les dijiste verdad?...jajajajaja…me pregunto como reaccionaran tus amigos cuando sepan todo?..."

"no…te lo ruego Black Eyes…no les digas…"dijo este resiviendo una estrallla ninja en la pierna de Black Eyes

"-black eyes?...donde he hoido ese nombre?…-"oenso el maestro shifu

"CALLATE…todo lo que sufri e hice por ti y me lo pagas traicionándome y dejandme en mi lecho de muerte…"dijo este caminando hacia grulla pero todos se pusieron en su camino

"que fue lo que le hiso grulla que lo trai tan intrigado?..."dijo po bajando la guardia"…al menos cuéntenos y agalo dándonos la cara…"dijo este caminando hacia black eyes

"en serio lo quieres saber?..."dijo este mirando a grulla y debajo de esa capucha se dibujo una sonrisa traviesa"…tu debes ser el guerrero dragon…las historias son ciertas…prefieres hacer la paz primero y hoidias la mantanza…"dijo este quitándose el la capucha para revelar a un lobo blanco con al parecer marcas de batalla en la cara y los ojos negros profundo con un hocico semi-alargado y la naiz negra

"el padre de grulla es un lobo?"dijo mono bajando la guardia junto a los demás

"haci es…grulla es mi hijo adoptivo… yo lo encontré en…"decía este y grulla se vanlanzo sobre este estrellando su cabeza contra el suelo mientras grulla tenia una de sus patas sobre su cabeza

Mientras los demás lo veian impactados grulla siempre prefería hacer la paz primero y golpear después y era la primera vez que veian haci a grulla

"CALLATE…lárgate de aquí ahora…"dijo grulla amenazante mente

"jajajajajajajaja…pareze que te han ensenado bien en este lugar…pero simpre sere superior a ti…"dijo este agarrando la pata izquierda de grulla y empujándola hacia la derecha rompiéndola

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH…"grito este tirándose al suelo mientras black eyes se paraba

"grulla"dijo tigresa incandose junto a este y todos hasta el maestro shifu se pusieron frente a black eyes en posición de combate

"lárguese de este templo ya"dijo shifu

"no me hire sin mi hijo…"djo este poniéndose la capucha"…y no creo que lo dje aquí después de lo que ha hecho…"dijo black eyes sacandoo una cuchilla ensangrentada con el nombre Crane Takegane"lo recuerdas?..."dijo este lanzando la cuchilla hacia grulla y rosando una de sus mejillas haciéndole un pequeño corte

Y grulla al ver esta cuchilla le empezaron a brotar una lagrimas de los ojos

"ahora déjenme les cuento el pasado de mi hijo…"

"no espera ellos no…"decía y black eyes le lanzo unas cuerdas al pico amarrándose e impidiéndole que hablara

"…todo comenzó hace mucho tiempo…hace 20 anos para ser exactos…cuando aun solia ser unos de los asesinos a sangre fría mas buacados en toda china…"dijo y todos retrocedieron

"pero claro ya me acorde de tu nombre…eres black eyes…toda china te busca por asesinar a mas de 24 miembros de la familia real…"dijo shifu

"vaya es un honor que el gran maestro shifu me conozca…a grulla lo encontré en la calle…solo y abandonado en el mundo…"

FLASH BACK

Imagínense a una pequeña ave de unos 7 anos de edad con pantalones rotos sucio y con varias cicatrices de golpes en el cuerpo…imagínenselo corriendo por las calles de la ciudad de Gong-Men con varias frutas en las alas escapando de 2 guardias rinocerontes

"hey detengan a ese ladron…"dijo un guardia correteando al niño

Mientras el niño tumbo unas canastas retrasando a los guardias y entrando a un callejón oscuro con varias casas abandonadas mientras los guardias seguían corriendo por la calle mientras el niño daba un suspiro de alivio y se ponía a comer una de las frutas

Luego este holle unos ruidos en el callejón y este empieza a huir con las frutas y este choca con una figura misteriosa encapuchada

El niño logro ver la cara de la figura y era un lodo blanco y al parecer tenia una erida en el pecho

"CORRAN"grito un guardia

"ENTRO EN ESE CALLEJON ATRAPENLO"grito otro

"Mierda hasta aqui llegue"dijo el lobo recargándose en una pared

"a ti también te persiguen guardias?"pregunto el niño recogiendo las frutas

"si…por que preguntas niño?"dijo este intrigado en el niño

"ven sígueme"dijo este jalando al lobo y este lo siguió hasta una pared

"aquí no hay nada"dijo el lobo furioso

"es lo que tu crees"dijo el niño chitando un boto de basura dejando ver un agujero lo suficiente mente grande para que el lobo entrara"que espera pase"dijo el niño aventando las frutas por el agujero mientras el lobo pasaba por este mientras el niño agarraba el bote y retrocediera entrando al agujer y tapándolo con el bote

"wow…que listo niño…"dijo el lobo

"gracias"dijo el niño recogiendo las frutas y poniendolas en una mesa semi rota

"no lo entiendo niño…por que me ayudas?…"dijo este sentándose en una pequeña cama con varios agujeros

"te persiguen los guardias al igual que a mi…estamos iguales…no crees?"dijo el niño agarrando 2 frutas la cuales una se la empezó a comer y la otra se la arrojo al lobo y este la atrapo y el niño le hiso una seña de que se la comiera y este le hiso caso

"por que te persiguen los guardias niño?"pregunto el lobo

"soy un ladron…robo comida para sobrevivir en la ciudad"dijo este y el lobo lo vio intrigado

"y tu familia?"pregunto este

"no tengo…nunca la conoci…desde que tengo memoria vivo solo y me crio yo mismo…"dijo este

"vaya…nunca me imagene eso…"dijo el lobo comiendo la ultima revanada de la fruta"y tu nombre niño?"

"no tengo nombre…la gente me dice grulla por que eso es lo que soy…y el suyo?"dijo el niño comiendo otra fruta

"mi nombre es Rick Takegane…pero me dicen Black Eyes…"dijo el lobo"bueno gracias por todo niño pero me tengo que hir"dijo este parándose de la cama

"espere adonde hira?"pregunto el niño

"no lo se…supongo que buscare un lugar para dormir hoy la noche y salir de la ciudad mañana en la mañana"dijo esteintentando salir por el agujero pero el niño se interpuso en su camino

"si quiere se puede quedar aquí la noche…"dijo este

"no gracias…"dijo pero el niño tenia una adorable carilla suplicadora la cual black eyes no se pudo resistir"esta bien…pero solo esta noche"dijo este

"que bien"dijo el niño dándole un abrazo y luego se fue a comer mas frutas mientras black eyes se quedo paralisado al ser el primer ser vivo en abrazarlo

Luego en la mañana

El niño se encontraba guiando a black eyes por las alcantarillas de la ciudad las cuales llegaron a las afueras de la ciudad

"aquí es"dijo el niño

"gracias grulla…te estoy agradecido por lo que has hecho por mi…"dijo este caminando hacia el bosque

"volverá?..."pregunto el niño y black eyes lo miro intrigado"…va a volver?"pregunto el niño

"no lo se…no creo…" dijo este caminando hacia el bosque otra vez

"sabe…usted es el primer amigo que he tenido…"dijo el niño con la voz mas tierna del mundo"…fue agradable haberlo tenido de amigo señor…"dijo este volviendo a la alcantarilla hacia su casa hasta que

"espera…"dijo el lobo y el niño volteo a verlo"…que te parecería venir conmigo…que te parecería?…"dijo este y el niño comenzó a llorar y se fue a abrazar a black eyes mientras este se inca para abrazarlo

"si…hire con usted señor…"dijo el niño

"por favor…dime papa…"dijo y el niño lloro mucho mas de alegría al saber que había encontrado a alguien que lo quisiera en su familia

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

"…y haci fue como lo conoci y lo adopte"dijo este mientras víbora tenia lagrimas brotándoles por los ojos y los demás conmovids menos shifu que estaba aun furioso por la presencia del asesino

"no me interesa que sea el padre de grulla lárguese de aquí"dijo este y enseguida black eyes se puso la capucha

"tenga en cuenta maestro shifu que regresare por mi hijo y me lo llevare de este lugar…lo quiera o no"dijo dando un salto hacia la pared de atrás para luego marcharse del palacio

"grulla estas bien?"pregunto po acercándose a su amigo

"si te refieres a que tengo la ierna rota y estoy adolorido estoy muy bien"dijo este y todos procedieron a llevárselo de hay

**Saludos soy Sliknoymaggot espero y les haya gustado este gran capitulo tanto como a mi me gusto hacerlo…las cosas se tornan muy difciles para grulla en los proximos capítulos y mas cosas de grulla se revelaran junto con varios conflictos con ls furiosos y shifu…les agradesc mucho a los que siguen leyendo esta historia y le agradesco a Natubis por el buen review que me dejo gracias y les recuerdo que los invito a leer y dejar reviews en The Ligth and the Darkness y en esta historia…bueno es todo me despido CUIDENSE**


	8. Chapter 8

"por que te hiso esto?"pregunto mono

"muchachos hay cosas que ni a un amigo se le dicen…"dijo este en su cama con el pie enyesado

"no lo entiendo…que quiso decir con que lo dejaste en su lecho de muerte?"pregunto po con intriga

"chicos no quiero hablar de eso"dijo este mientras tigresa se sentaba a su lado

"pero que tipo de padre le rompe la erna a su hijo?"pregunto víbora

"black eyes es ese tipo de padre víbora creeme…"dijo este cerrando los ojos"…muchachos me pueden dejar tengo sueno"

"bueno…pero que pasa si…"decía po

"estudiantes"dijo shifu y todos hasta grulla se alarmaron y voltearon a verlo

"maestro shifu"dijeron todos

"por favor les pido a todos que se vayan al salón de héroes para poder yo hablar con grulla en privado"dijo este y todos salieron rumbo al salón de héroes

"grulla…por que nunca nos dijiste que tu padre era un asesino despiadado?"dijo este parándose a su lado

"es que no quería que los chicos pensaran mal de mi y tuve miedo de saber como me tratarían si supieran que mi padre es un asesino"respondió tapando su cara con su ala

"si…eso lo sospeche…pero que quiso decir black eyes con eso de que lo dejaste en su lecho de muerte?..."dijo y grulla se quedo paralisado y muy palido y este comenzó a vomitar en el suelo"grulla tranquilo…sacalo tdo muchacho…"decía este dándole palmadas en la espalda mientras grulla seguía vomitando

Luego de un rato shifu salió enjado del cuarto se grulla y este procedió a hir con los furiosos y el guerrero dragon

"estudiantes…llamen a zeng díganle que vaya a la prisión de con-gu con este mensaje…"dijo shifu dándole el mensaje a tigresa"…no lo habran y dénselo a zeng cuando lo encuentren"dijo este caminando nuevamente hacia la habitación de grulla

Luego de un rato ya habían encontrado a zeng y este había hido a la prisión con malas noticias

Mientras todos se encontraban cenando en la cocina menos grulla que no había salido de su habitación en todo el dia

"es raro…por que grulla nunca nos dijo que su padre era un lobo asesino?"dijo mono

"no lo se…de seguro pensó que no lo querríamos en el templo al ser el hijo de un asesino y por eso no nos dijo nada"decía víbora comiendo un pan de frijol

"si ya saben como es grulla de timido"djo mantis

"tienes razón en eso grulla es muy timido"dijo po comiendo panes de frijol

"estas bien tigresa?"pregunto mono

"si estoy bien…"dijo esta jugando con su comida

"no has comido nada…necesitas comer recuerda que estas embarazada"dijo víbora

"lo se pero estoy preocupada por grulla es todo…"dijo esta comiendo

"descuida de seguro el estará bien no es como que lo vayan a mandar a prisión por ser el hijo adoptivo de un asesino"dijo esta

"tienes razón"dijo tigresa empezando a comer mas

Luego en la mañana

Los muchacho hiban despertando tarde y se les hacia raro que el maestro shifu no los levantara en la mañana luego cuando estos hiban al patio vieron a varios guardias rinocerontes encadenando a grulla y a el maestro shifu viendo todo

"grulla"dijo po corriendo hacia su amigo

"no panda…"dijo shifu deteniéndolo con su baston"se lo tienen que llevar…por el bien de todos"dijo este y todos veian a grulla con la cara mas triste del mundo y llevándoselo del palacio

"maestro shifu que esta pasando?"pregunto tigresa

"luego les cuento…ahora vayan a entrenar"dijo este saliendo del lugar mientras todos veian confusos como se llevaban a grulla

**Saludos soy Slipknoymaggot espero y les haya gustado y como dije la vida de grulla se va a complicar cada vez mas y mas debido a la aparición de Black Eyes y les doy las gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo esta historia y como siempre los invito a leer mi y dejar reviews en mi historia The Ligth and the Darkness y en esta historia…bueno creo que es todo les agradesco mucho por su atención me despido CUIDENSE**


	9. Chapter 9

Los furiosos ya hacian en la carcel de con-gu y estos caminaron hasta una celda donde ya hacia el maestro grulla recargado en la pared

"grulla"dijo tigresa y grulla enseguida camino hasta las rejas de la celda viendo a su amada y al resto de sus amgos

"muchachos…que hacen aquí?"dijo este viéndolos a todos

"lo mismo te queríamos reguntar"dijo po

"por que estas en chon-gu no has hecho nada malo"dijo mono

"eso es lo que creen"dijo una voz detrás de todos

"maestro shifu por que este en la cárcel grulla?tiene que ver con que su padre sea un asesino?"pregunto tigresa

"no…es mas grave de lo que creen…les dices tu o les digo yo?…"pregunto shifu acercándose a las rejas

"si les dice no lo haga aquí…no resistiría la vergüenza"dijo este caminando hasta una esquina de la celda y recargándose sobre esta

"estudiantes vengan conmigo"dijo shifu y los llevo hacia unas mesas y todos se sentaron a hoir lo que el maestro shifu hiba a contar que de seguro hiba a hacer a todos ver a grulla de otra manera"lo que pasa es que grulla al igual que black eyes solia ser un asesino a sangre fría…"

"QUE!"gritaron todos con la boca y los ojos abiertos como platos

"si…aunque no lo crean grulla me dijo que Black Eyes abusaba de el convirtiéndolo en asesino…me dijo que el entonces no sabia que era bueno y que era malo…dijo que el había descubierto que black eyes lo engañaba un dia que volvieron a la ciudad de Gong-men…"

Flash Back

Imagínense a un crecido grulla de 15 anos con una túnica negra y un arco y flechas en su espalda siguiendo a black eyes cerca de una de los muros de la torre de la ciudad (me aoena decir que no se ni como se llama esa torre y haci le puse) y luego estos saltaron haciael piso de la pared mientras black eyes procedió a elminar a los guardias mas cercanos mientras grulla agarro su arco y flecha y comenzó a eliminar a todos los arqueros uno por unos luego de 1 minuto 30 guardias ya hacían muertos y con flechas en la cabeza y en el pecho

"buen trabajo hijo"dijo black eyes poniendo una de sus patas sobre el hombro de grulla

"gracias padre"dijo y estos procedieron a correr hacia la torre en medio de la noche y como estos 2 tenian túnicas negras se camuflajeaban en el paisaje mientras los guardias se quedaban tranquilos luego estos pasaron a la entrada donde habían un grupo de 10 guardias y 4 arqueros

"enserio?"pregunto un guardia charlando con un arquero

"si y luego agarre mi arco y…"decía hasta que una flecha le dio en la cabeza

"GUARDIAS ALERTAS!"grito un arquero y este recibio una flecha en el cuello

"soldado cai…"decía y 1 flecha le dio en el ojo atrabezandole la cabeza

"arquero habise a los demás"dijo un guardia y cuando volteo el ultimo arquero ya hacia con una flecha en la cabeza

Y en eso llega black eyes con 2 espadas y empieza una matanza contra los guardias los cuales no pudieron contra este

"grulla hire arriba a terminar el trabajo tu quedate aquí y vigila que no venga nadie"dijo este corriendo hacia arriba

Y grulla espero y espero hasta que se quedo dormido de tanto esperar

"quien eres tu?"pregunto una voz viejo pero grave

"aaaaaaaw…naestro Rino Tormenta!"dijo este y enseguida el maestro buey y croc le apuntaban con sus armas

"tu mataste a estos guardias?"pregunto este viéndolo detenidamente y quedando asombrado al ver como una flaca grulla pudo haber matado a todos esos guardias rinocerontes

"no yo no fui"dijo este levantando las alas

"como que no?…esos arqueros tienen flechas encajadas y al parecer tu eres arquero dijo el maestro buey

"rayos"dijo este

"que haces aquí?"pregunto el maestro croc

"ALERTAS AN ASESINADO UN MIEMBRO DE LA FAMLIA REAL"grito un guardia de arriba y los maestros voltearon a ver a grulla y esto do una pequeña sonrisa y luego batio sus alas volando hacia la torre buscando a black eyes y encontró a este en un tejado mientras varios guardias lo rodeaban

"BLACK EYES"grito grulla y el lobo lo vi y dio un salto hacia arriba mientras grulla lo agarraba de una pata y lo sacaba de la torre por el aire

"gracias casi acaban conmigo"dijo este y grulla le dio una pequeña sonrisa

Luego estos se encontraban en el techo de una casa abandonada esperando a alguien pasientemente

"Crane si quieres ve a dar una vuelta estos asuntos son muy delicados pero que no te vean los guardias"dijo y grulla salió volando de ese lugar

Luego de un rato grulla hiba volviendo y llego al techo donde estaban y para su sorpresa black eyes no estaba en ese lugar

"papa?"pregunto este entrando a la casa abadonada luego ve la sombra de un lobo y este al casi entrar a la habitación

"seguro que lo mataste?"pregunto una figura que parecía un pavo real (adivinen quien es)

"no se preocupe Lord Shen yo seguire infiltrándome junto con mi hijo a la torre hasta que el ultimo miembro de la familia real caiga asesinado a mis patas…"dijo este riendo malignamente

"y entonces volveré a esta ciudad y me convertiré en el rey de toda china y tu ya seras envuelto en horo mi viejo amigo"dijo este"pero me preocupa tu tal hijo…sabe sobre todo esto?"

"no…no lo sabe…desde que soy su padre le e estado diciendo mentiras sobre todo lo que hacemos y para que lo hacemos y este nunca se a dado cuenta tu no te preocupes el no sabra nada"dijo este

"y si se entera?"pregunto y el lobo blanco se quedo callado

"no…no lo hara…"dijo este

"mas te vale o ese muchacho terminara colgado en un poste con las entrañas en el suelo"dijo saliendo con sus lobos guardias y grulla rápidamente se dirigió al techo del edificio sin que nadie lo viera

"-toda mi vida a sido una mentira…y yo que creía que hacia lo correcto…-"pensó este sentándose en el suelo"-pero black eyes me las va a pagar por haberme engañado toda mi vida…me encargare de eso…pero no puedo es mi padre…pero y si nunca me amo…y si solo me dijo todo eso para ayudarlo a hacer todo esto…-"pensaba este con los ojos rojas mientras varias lagrimas recorrían su cara pero no de tristesa si no de ira y coraje

"hijo estas bien"dijo black eyes entrando al techo viendo a su hijo llorando

"-desgraciado hijo de…-si estoy bien…"dijo este limpiándose las lagrimas

"seguro?..."pregunto este

"si estoy bien"dijo este parándose

"hijo…"dijo este abrazandolo"sabes que te amo…puedes contarme todo verdad?"pregunto este

"si lo se"dijo este

"bien…"dijo rompiendo el abrazo"…vamos a dormir…mañana nos espera un dia muy pesado"

"si padre…-ese es…ya se como me las pagara….-"pendo este

Luego al siguiente dia en la noche estos estaban en la misma pared pero esta vez black eyes ordeno que se separaran…grulla hiba a eliminar a todos los guardias y arqueros mientras black eyes hiba a entrar y asesinar a otros miembros de la familia real

Grulla como habían que dado quedado elimino a todos los guardias y arqueros que había ordenado su padre mas o menos…este había dejado a un grupo de 20 arqueros vivos junto con 15 guardias en la entrada vivos y después de esto grulla procedió a vigilar la entrada de la torre y luego de una rato

"ALERTAS TODOS…AN ASESINADO AL REY Y A LA REYNA!"grito un guardia y en segundos cientos de guardias salieron de la entradas y rodearon toda la torre y grulla al ver esto decide volar a una de las paredes sin que nadie se diera cuenta o alcanzara a verlo

"GRULLA"grito black eyes mientras era perseguido por decenas de guardias luego lo empezaron a rodear estos a montones"GRULLA DONDE ESTAS?"grito este y luego vio a grulla mirándolo con odio y su tal hjo se fue volando del lugar mientras black eyes empezó a derramar unas lagrimos de sus negros ojos

"GRUUULLAAAA!"fue lo ultimo que se hoyo de black eyes

Mientras grulla ya hacia vilando de la ciudad llorando al ver esta escena

Fin del Flash Back

"y eso fue lo que paso"dijo shifu y todos tenían caras de asombro

"no puedo creer que grulla haya hecho tal cosa y de tal manera"dijo mono

"yo no puedo creer que he sido el amigo de alguien que un pasado de asesino y que haya casi matado a su padre

"lo se no puedo creer que grulla haya hecho tal cosa…"dijo víbora

"lo se…por eso lo envie a chon-gu para que no les haga algo similar…"dijo shifu"si quieren vayan a hablar con el"dijo el panda rojo caminando hacia afuera de las celdas

"yo no hire a hablarle después de todo lo que ha hecho"dijo mono llendose con shifu

"igual yo"dijeron víbora y mantis

"bueno…quizás grulla sea un asesino pero aun es mi amigo"dijo po

"yo amo a grulla…pero esto nunca lo pensé de el…de todas formas tengo voy a hablar con el"dijo tigresa caminando a la celda junto a po

"grulla"dijo po y este salió de las sombras y al pararse frente a las rejas recibió una cachetada de tigresa

"por que nunca me dijiste esto…"dijo tigresa enojada

"no quería que pensaras mal de mi…"dijo este y recibió otra cachetada

"grulla…nos huberas dicho somos tus amigos…hubieras confiado en nosotros…"dijo po alejándose del lugar

"por que no confiaste en mi?"pregunto tigresa

"no quería que lo supieras…perdóname"dijo este y tigresa se fue también del lugar dejandolo solo

Luego todos se fueron de la prisión mientras que en una colina cerca de la prisión una figura encapuchada ya hacia viendo todo

"descuida hijo mio…te sacare de hay…cueste lo que cueste…"dijo este para luego siguir a los furiosos

**Saludos soy Slipknoymaggot y les quiero dar las gracias a todos los que han estad siguiendo esta historia y lles quiero dar mas las gracias a:**

**Alta-gracia-x100pre**

**Natubis**

**Maestra Tigresa**

**MasterTigress01**

**Por los maravillosos reviews que me han dejado y les agradesco a todos por seguir leyendo esta historia y les recuerdo que los invito a leer The Ligth and the Darkness y dejar reviews es esta historia(solo si usted lo desea)bueno creo que es todo…me despido CUIDENSE**


	10. Chapter 10

Ya habian pasado 2 semanas desde que los furiosos y po se habian enojado con grulla al saber de su pasado como criminal y estos nisiquiera se habian tomado la molestia de hir a visitarlo menos 2 individuos que le tenían aun un poco de confianza

Tigresa y po ya hacían caminando por la aldea buscando un objeto de regalo para nuestro encarcelado maestro pero lo que no sabían es que cierto individuo los estaba espiando desde las sombras

"-tengo que remediar mi error…tengo que sacar a grulla de la cárcel…pero como?…claro un rehén…y ya se que rehén usare…-"pendo este saltando de techo en techo siguiendo sigilosamente a po y a tigresa

"mira tigresa que te parece esto?"pregunto po señalando una porcelana con el dibujo de una grulla

"me parece bien…disculpe…"dijo este llamando la atención de un cerdo

"maestra tigresa…es un honor tenerla aquí…que necesita?"pregunto el cerdo asiéndole una reverencia

"cuanto por la porcelana?"pregunto esta sosteniéndola

"no se preocupe llévesela gratis…ustedes han hecho mucha por la aldea…se la regalo"dijo este

"n gracias no la podría aceptar"dijo esta apenada

"es de mala educación decir que no"dijo el cerdo y la maestra se dio por vencida

"bueno ya que…se lo agradesco"dijo esta

"fue un placer"dijo el cerdo volviendo a sus negocios

"tigresa si quieres vuelve al palacio yo tengo que hir a ver a mi padre"dijo po despidiendse y llendose a la tienda de fideos

Y tigresa asintió con la cabeza caminando hacia los escalones del palicion y antes de llegar le lanzan una bomba y cuando este estalla salta humo que noquea a la maestra al instante y luego black eyes la sostiene antes de caer y este se la lleva del lugar mentras po al hoir la explosión ve todo lo ocurrido y este corre hacia el palacio

Mientras con los furiosos

Estos se encontraban meditando

"recuerden estudiantes…paz interior…paz interi…"decía hasta que po llega al salón de héroes agitado

"muchachos…han secuestrado a tigresa…"dijo este y todos voltearon a verlo alarmado

"QUE!...QUIEN FUE!"pregunto el maestro shifu preocupado

"fue black eyes…el padre de grulla se la llevo lanzándole una bomba de humo"dijo este y todos se alarrmaron mas al saber que tigresa estaba en manos de un asesino a sangre fría

Mientras con black eyes

Tigresa estaba despertando y esta despertó en una casa abandonada y esta intento pararse pero estaba encadenada de las piernas a una cama

"que…donde estoy?"pregunto esta

"tranquila…no te esfuerces recuerda que estas embarazada…"dijo black yes quitándose la capucha y dándole un vaso de agua a la maestra

"que?...como lo sabes?"pregunto esta extrañada

"soy un asesino pero no soy tonto…grulla es el padre?"pregunto este

"…si…"le contesto con amargura en su voz

"vaya vaya…jamás me imagine que hiba a tener un nieto pero…la vida es impredecible"dijo este caminando hasta la puerta del cuarto

"no lo entiendo…por le haces esto a grulla?por que lo haces sufrir?por que lo odias?"pregunto esta y black eyes la miro con enojo

"…yo amo a mi hijo…no quiero que nada malo le pase…desde que lo encontré le he tenido afecto y cariño…le di amor cuando todos le daban odio y lo salve de esa maldita ciudad…quiero a mi hijo pero el no me cree…"dijo este dándole un puñetazo al vientre de tigresa(es broma)dijo este dándole un puñetazo a la pared agrietándola toda

"se que no son mis asuntos pero…que quieres de el?pr que rayos volviste y como lo hiciste?"pregunto esta y black eyes volteo para mirarla

"lo que quiero es que me perdone por haberlo engañado todo este tiempo…desde que los guardias en la ciudad de Gongmen me metieron a prisión me he pasado cada dia arrepintiéndome por haberle mentido a mi hijo y desde entonces he querido pedirle perdón…"dijo este recargándose en la pared mientras una lagrima caia por su mejilla

"es triste hoir eso…"dijo estarecargando la cabeza en una almohada

Mientras tanto en la prisión de Chongu

Un pato venia volando a toda velocidad a la celda de grulla mientras el maestro ya hacia durmiendo hasta que el pato choco contra las rejas de la celda alarmando al maestro

"zeng?...eres tu?"pregunto el maestro caminando hacia las rejas de su celda

"si soy yo maestro grulla…tengo un mensaje mportante de shifu para usted…"dijo dandle el mensaje y grulla al leerlo sus ojos se inyectaron en sangre del coraje

"Maldito!"dijo este golpeando la reja con una de sus alas y comenzand a sangrar luego este cerro los ojos y los abrió mirando a zeng"dile a shifu que voy para alla"dijo este

"pero como…"decía este ganando una mirada de muerte por el maestro"…en seguida voy"dijo este saliendo volando de la prisión

"-black eyes…voy por ti…-"pensó grulla sentándose en el suelo

**Saludos a todo el mundo…les quiero dar las gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo este historia y les recuerda dejar reviews en esta historia y que los invito a leer The Ligth and the Darness (solo si quieren no los obligo a nada) y les doy mis mil y un gracias por seguir leyendo…bueno es todo me despido CUIDENSE**


	11. Chapter 11

Al siguiente dia en la prision de Chongu

Grulla estaba en el comedor con un monton de prisioneros y este estaba sentado en una silla sin siquiera tocar su comida

"-…tengo que salir…lo tengo…-"dijo este agarrando su plato de comida y arrojandoloselo a un guardia en la cara

"QUIEN HISO ESO?"grito el guardia enfurecido quitándose la comida de la cara

"fui yo…"dijo grulla parándose frente a este

"haci con que te crees muy valiente he?""pregunto el guardia

"…no me creo…lo soy pedazo de grasa"dijo grulla picando al guardia y ganándose un puñetazo en la cara

"IDIOTA!...tu vienes conmigo…"dijo el guardia levantando a grulla y poniéndole cadenas llevándoselo con otro guardia acompañándolo

Luego en el pasillo grulla aprovecho su puntiagudo pico y le pico el ojo al guardia con su pico sacándoselo

"MI OJO!"grito el guardia y grulla utiliso otra vez su pico sacando la espada del guardia de su funda y se la encajo al otro guardia en el estomago matándolo y luego la saco de su estomago y le corto el cuello al ultimo guardia

"-maldicion no puedo creer que funciono-"pensó este sosteniendo la espada con su pata y crtando las cadenas

Mientras tanto con los furiosos estos se encontraban desayunando en la cocina

"estoy preocupada por tigresa…la tiene un asesino a sangre fría y sin olvidar que esta embarazada"dijo víbora

"igual yo"dijo el resto de todos los presentes

"me pregunto que estará aciendo"dijo po

Mientras tanto con tigresa

Esta se encontraba aun encadenada y esta estaba durmiendo en la cama

"despierta"dijo black eyes moviéndola de lado a lado

"que pasa?"pregunto esta despertando y luego black eyes la desencadeno y la jalo para que se parara

"vendrás conmigo…el maestro se preocupa por ti al igual que yo por mi hijo y hare un intercambio con el…tu por mi hijo…"dijo este sacándola afuera y estaban en un pequeño bosque a las afueras del Valle de la Paz

Luego de un rato grulla se encontraba volando por varias colinas afuera del la prisión en dirección al Valle de la Paz

"-tigresa…voy por ti…-"pendo grulla volando por el intenso frio

Mientras tanto en el palacio zeng ya estaba llegando hacia el palacio y este al llegar encontró a shifu en el salón de héroes con varios guardias en el

"ya buscaron por los bosques?"pregunto shifu alterado

"2 veces"dijo un guardia

"y por las colinas?"pregunto otra vez

"también"dijo otro guardia

"maestro shifu"dijo zeng

"que pasa zeng?...grulla te dijo algo sobre como encontrar a black eyes?"pregunto este

"no me dijo nada solo me dijo que el venia en camino para ayudar"

"imposible…nadie uede escapar de la prisión"dij un rinoceronte

"eso es lo que decían sobre tai-lung y varios bandidos cocodrilos y lograron escapar todos"dijo otro

"pero es un ave flaca y débil que puede hacer?"pregunto este

"no importa eso…solo te dijo eso?"pregunto shifu

"si…solo eso"dijo zeng

Luego de un rato los furiosos po y shifu se encontraban con varios guardias en el patio del palacio a punto de salir en busca de tigresa

"muy bien…comenzaremos a buscar nuevamente por los bosques…"decía un guardia

"eso no será necesario…"dijo black eyes entrando al palacio junto con tigresa encadenada con el

"hija…dejala hir"dijo shifu furioso

"no lo hare…te propongo algo…devuélveme a grulla y yo te devuelvo a tu hija…"dijo este y shifu comenzó a dudar

"y si me niego"pregunto este

"entonces esta daga entrara al cuello de tu amada hija…"dijo este sacando la navaja y apuntando al cuello de la maestra

"no…esta bien…zeng ve a la prisión y dile a los guardias que liberen a grulla"dijo shifu

Pero u guardia lanzo una flecha hacia black eyes y este la esquivo solo moviendo la cabeza

"lamentaran eso"dijo black eyes encajando la daga en el cuello de tigresa…o eso era la que quería pero un ala lo detuvo y cuando este volteo vio a grulla con una espada ensangrentada"hijo…como has estado en prisión?"pregunto este

Pero se gano un golpe de grulla y black eyes tuvo que soltar a tigresa para esquivarlo y lueg black eyes saco una espada y comenzo a combatir contra grulla en una feroz batalla luego estos se separaron y cada uno tenia cortados en el cuerpo

"hijo me rompes el corazón aciendome esto…no quiero pelear contigo…"dijo este levantando llas manos

"crees que yo si quiero?...a mi también me duele haber hecho todo esto…"dijo este derramando varias lagrimas"pero lo que me hisciste y lo que has hecho no tiene perdon…pelea"dijo este apuntándolo con su espada

"si haci lo quieres…no me dejas opción grulla…perdona lo que hare"dijo este apuntándolo con su espada también y ambos ya listos para una feroz batalla de la cual solo 1 sobrivivira

**Saludos soy Slipknoymaggot y les quiero habisar que esta historia esta a tan sol capitulos de acabar…quizá 2 si me va bien y no tenga que poner tanta trama…les quiero dar las gracias a todos los que han estado siguiendo esta historia y que los invito a dejar reviews en esta historia y también los invito a leer The Ligth and the Darkness(solo si quieren)…bueno creo es todo me despido CUIDENSE**


	12. Chapter 12

Grulla y black eyes se encontraban parados alli en su lugar sin mover un musculo hasta que empezo allorver y al caer el primer rayo estos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro

Black eyes intento derle un tajo a grulla pero este lo bloqueo el ataque y grulla intento encajar su espada en la espalda de este pero black eyes lo pateo en la cara y lo lanzo al pido conde este intento encajar la espada en su pecho pero grulla se movio y le hiso una cortada en la pierna pero black eyes también le hiso un tajo en el estomago y luego grulla se paro y continuo la batalla hasta un punto donde los 2 estaban dangrando de todo el cuerpo y ambos estaban débiles y cansados y aun estaba lloviendo luego ambos decidieron lanzar un ultimo y suicida ataque black eyes intento rebanar a grulla a la mitad pero este puso toda su fuerza en su espada y rompió la espada de black eyes quedando a su espalda y cuando los 2 voltearon grulla encajo su espada contra el pecho de black eyes mientras este sangraba de la erida profundamente

"(cofcofcof)…por que hijo?...por que me hiciste todo esto?..."pregunto este débilmente

"por que me mentiste?...hubieras confiado en mi"respondió este

"no quería que me dejaras…al igual que tu yo creci sin familia…no quería que me dejaras…desde que te encontré fuiste la razón para seguir viviendo…la única persona que he querido y cuidado siempre…"dijo este abrazando a grulla encajando mas la espada contra su pecho

"que rayos es lo que querías aquí?"pregunto este

"pedirte perdón…hijo mio…lamento haber te mentido todo este tiempo y haberte llenado la cabeza de mentiras todo el tiempo…perdóname…hijo mio…"djo este y grulla comenzó a llorar

"te perdono…que….que he hecho…"dijo este removiendo la espada del pecho de black eyes y al aserlo black eyes cayo al suelo pero antes de caer grulla lo atrapo y se inco para tener a su padre frente a su cara"perdóname padre…nunca quise que pasara esto…por favor no te mueras…por tu nieto no te mueras…por favor…quedate conmigo…"dijo este y black eyes le sonrio

"tu sabes que voy a morir…"dijo este encajándole un dardo a grulla en el cuello"…por favor cuida bien a m nieto…a tu hijo…no cometas los mismos errores que yo cometi contigo…te amo hijo…recuérdalo siempre"dijo este muriendo en las alas de su hijo el cual al ver a su padre morir rompió en llanto

Luego todos al ver esta escena se acercan a grulla y tigresa lo empieza a abrazar y a consolar al igual que los otros

**Saludos soy Slipknoymaggot esta historia ya esta apunto de acabar en el próximo capitulo espero que les haya gustado este capitulo de la muerte de Black Eyes y el arrepentimiento de grulla por haber hecho esto y les quiero dar las gracias por haber leído esta historia la cual ya se acabara y los invito a dejar reviews de lo que opinan sobre esta histora…bueno es todo me despido CUIDENSE**


	13. Chapter 13

"AAAAAAAhhhhhh…ME DUELE…"gritaba tigresa

"maestro tranquilizese…puje…"le decia la enfermera para luego hoir el llanto de un bebe"felicidades es una niña"dijo la enfermera entregándole al bebe

Luego un doctor salió hacia el pasillo donde ya hacia el resto de los furiosos shifu y po esperando

"como esta mi hija?"pregunto shifu preocupado

"tranquilisese maestr shifu…el parto fue exelente...fue una niña"dijo este y todos saltaron de alegría"si quieren pasen para ver"dijo este y todos entraron donde ya hacia tigresa acostada con el bebe en sus brazos

"tigresa"dijo víbora

"shhhhhh…esta durmiendo"dijo esta mostrándoles al bebe que era igual que tigresa el mismo color de pelaje y era mujer luego la bebe despertó y tenia los ojos marrones de grulla

"tiene los ojos de su padre"dijo po acariciando a la bebe

"oigan es cierto…donde esta el padre?"pregunto el doctor y todos intercambieron miradas

"doctor…recuerde que el padre esta hospitalizado por cáncer en el corazon"dijo la enfermera en voz baja

"o cierto…lo había olvidado…"dijo este y cuando vieron a tigresa tenia una lagrimas brotándole por los ojos

"tranquila tigresa todo va a estar bien grulla es fuerte el saldrá bien de esto"dijo víbora dándole unas palmadas a tigresa en la espalda"además ya tienes a tu hija…deberías estar feliz"dijo víbora y tigresa asintió con la cabeza

"es hermosa"dijo mono acariciándola

"y como la vas a llamar?"pregunto mantis en el hombro de mono

"se llamara Laila…Laila Takegane"dijo este y el doctor asintió con la cabeza

"disculpe doctor…cuanto tiempo se quedara mi hija aquí?"pregunto shifu

"noo se preocupe…solo 2 3 dias nada mas…"dijo este y shifu asintió

Al siguiente dia…

Tigresa estaba en la cama alimentando a su pequeña hija con leche cuando llega po alarmado y sudando todo del cuerpo

"tigresa…"dijo p a casi dándole un infarto

"que pasa po?"pregunto esta

"es grulla…esta muy mal…"dijo este y tigresa dejo caer la teta

"tengo que hir a verlo"dijo tigresa intentando pararse lo cual no pudo

"tigresa no te pares…estas muy débil para caminar"dijo el doctor entrando al cuarto

"tonterías…tengo que hir a verlo"dijo esta pero le impidieron pararse

"no puedes pararte…además estamos a punto de hacerle una operación a grulla no te preocupes tigresa todo estará bien"dijo el doctor tranquilizándola

"bueno…quizá tenga razon…creo que esperare hasta mañana"dijo esta

Al siguiente dia…

Todos los furiosos po y el maestro shifu estaban afuera de el cuarto de grulla esperando la respuesta del doctor sobre la operación luego el doctor salió de la del cuarto y caminando hacia tigresa

"doctor…como esta grulla?"pregunto esta alarmada

"siento decirles que la operación que le hicimos al maestro grulla fracaso y no pudimos hacer nada para controlar su enfermedad…lo lamento"dijo el doctor y tigresa comenzó a llorar y todos empezaron a consolarla pero incluso los maestros comenzaron a llorar un poco pero sobre todo tigresa al saber que su esposo y el padre de su hija estaba en malas condiciones

"le quedan solo unos minutos de vida…pasen a verlo si quieren"dijo el doctor y todos pasaron hacia donde grulla y esta estaba en la cama muy palido y al parecer durmiendo

"grulla…despierta…"dijo tigresa moviéndolo de lado a lado suavemente despertando al maestro

"tigresa…eres tu?...y el bebe?...como salió todo?..."pregunto este débilmente

"tranquilo…el bebe esta bien…"dijo víbora

"si amigo…todo salió perfecto"dijo po dándole un codazo a mono

"aa..si todos salió bien…verdad mantis?..."dijo nuestro maestro

"si claro…no te preocupes"dijo mantis

"grulla…"dijo shifu caminando hacia este"…solo quería decirte que te felicito por que ya eres padre…y darte las gracias por haber salvado a mi hija de…bueno ya sabes quien…estoy orgulloso"dijo shifu y grulla le dio una pequeña sonrisa

"grulla…mira…fue niña…"dijo tigresa estragándosela y grulla al verla sonrio

"es igual a su hermosa madre…"dijo este y tigresa le sonrio con los ojos vidriosos"…tigresa…por favor cuidala bien…protegela…y…dile que la amo…al igual que yo lo hago contigo…"decía este y podía jurar ver un espejismo de black eyes parado al lado de tigresa

"llego la hora hijo…"dijo el espejismo desapareciendo

"…los quiero chicos…a todos…"dijo este y todos tenían los ojos vidriosos y al decir esto esta cerro los ojos con su bebe en sus alas y este lamentablemente murió y su bebe comenzó llorar y al ver esta escena todos comenzaron a llorar

FIN…

Yo:hola a todos espero y les haya gustado esta historia la cual llego a su trágico y triste fin y les quiero dar las gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leerla

Grulla:hoye y por que me muero yo?

Yo:por que me gustan los finales trágicos y por que me dio la gana

Tigresa:por que fuiste tan cruel al final de la historia?

Yo:es que haci soy

Black eyes:y por que yo soy el padre de grulla?

Yo:es que…no lo se nada mas se me vino a la cabeza esa idea

El resto:y por que…?

Yo:me pueden dejar en paz haci ise la historia por que me pareció una buena idea…contentos?

Todos:siiii

Yo:bueno como les decía les doy las gracias por leer esta historia

Grulla:y les recordamos dejar reviews

Tigresa:y que lean The Ligth and the Darkness

Todos:esperamos que les haya gustado esta historia

Yo:bueno se tomaron el tiempo de poner todo eso…bueno es todo me despido CUIDENSE


End file.
